mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Homestuck: Act 6 Act 1
} |imagewidth = } |caption = A young lady stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 11th of November, 2011, is the date scheduled for the launch of a highly exclusive playtesting experience for a much anticipated game. |Row 1 title = Start |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = End |Row 2 info = Unknown |Row 3 title = Length |Row 3 info = Unknown |Row 4 title = Previous |Row 4 info = Intermission 2 |Row 5 title = Following |Row 5 info = Unknown }} The sixth act of Homestuck is still untitled and ongoing. It follows the new instances of the kids in the new version of the universe after the Scratch. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * We are taken to the new, post-scratch version of Earth, where we see scenes hinting at the four new Sburb players. At the end, it is shown that a mysterious troll is watching them on a monitor marked with a caduceus symbol; a symbol related to the Rod of Asclepius which is in turn related to the Ophiuchus astrological sign. Also, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff is apparently a ,,,MOIVE in this universe. * It is the 11th of November, 2011. A new character, Jane Crocker, is introduced. She is Nanna's alternate self after The Scratch, taking the place of John Egbert, and is to play the Sburb alpha. * Another new character, Jake English, is introduced. He is Grandpa's alternate self after The Scratch, taking the place of Jade Harley. * After short introductions of Jane and Jake, a wild character select screen appears. With it, the Reader would be able to select all four new characters, that is to say, if post-Scratch Mom and Bro were introduced or Jake's panels were done. * With no choice but to be Jane, her Fetch Modus, Recipe and Strife Specibus, spoonkind are revealed. Then Jane looks out of her window and notices her dad captchalogue his car and wash it, giving her an opportunity to sneak out. * Jane gets on Bettybother, a Crockercorp product, and is pestered by Jake, who needs to ask Strider a question related to his project with his pen pal; he needs to send the Bunny today. They both agree that they are busy and have things to do. * Crockercorp undergoes a rebranding at 11:11, changing the spoon logo to a fork, the imperial logo of The Condesce. Jane's weapon is similarly changed so that it can toggle between spoon and fork. * When Jane is about to rummage through her chest, she is pestered by uranianUmbra, who seems to know a lot about the overarching plot and expresses hope that Jane will succeed, suggesting she check the inscription on her book downstairs for proof. * Jane goes back to her chest and captchalogues the contents. Jane decides to mess with the Gristwidget 12000 which, to her, converts her items to "stupid things that look like Gushers". She tests it with the Dunce Cap for the price of 10 Boondollars (which she has plenty of as a heiress of Crockercorp). * Jane dons her Unreal Heiress Thoughtwave Tiaratop and is contacted by ???? Lalonde. *{{HS|6057} During the conversation, Jane notices that the mailbox flag is up. Category:Homestuck Category:Acts